


我真的真的很喜欢你, I Really Really Like You

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. That awkward moment when your phone won’t stop repeating “I love you” in Mandarin in front of the person you're in love with. </p>
<p>Inspired by Episode 14 – Kung Food, because Marinette is just not good with phones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	我真的真的很喜欢你, I Really Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/gifts).



> This drabble is dedicated to littleblackchat, shishitsunari, angiensca and tei-gen.

“ _我_ _喜欢_ _你_ 。”

“Wŏ… Xĭ. Huān. Nĭ.” Marinette repeated after her phone and she cheered when the application told her she pronounced correctly. “Okay, one more time. Wŏ xĭ huān nĭ. 我喜欢你! Yes! I finally got it!”

_Alright! Time to practice the other one._

“I love you.” Marinette spoke into her phone, her eyes softening as she thought about a certain blonde with emerald eyes.

“ _我_ _爱_ _你_ 。” 

“Wŏ… Ài... Wŏ ài. 我…爱—“

“What are you doing, Marinette?”

Startled, Marinette jumped up from her seat, her fingers accidentally hitting the repeat button on her phone before it slipped from her hands. And of course, to her utter horror and occasional bad luck, she was not able to catch it before it landed on the floor.

“ _我_ _爱_ _你。我_ _爱_ _你。我_ _爱_ _你。我_ _爱_ _你。我_ _爱_ _你。我_ _爱_ _你。我_ _爱_ _你。我_ _爱_ —“

“AAAAAHHHHH—!” Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that it would drown out the monotonous voice coming off her phone, and dove for it, button-smashing the home button as soon as she grabbed it.

“A-Are you okay, Marinette? I think you hit yourself pretty hard on your knees.”

“Y-Y-Yes! I-I’m fine! Thank you so much for your concern, Adrien!” Marinette gave him sheepish smile, her face hot, as she got off the floor. “I-I-I thought you weren’t able to make it today? You said you have a photo shoot.”

“It got cancelled because it’s raining out today, contrary to what the meteorologists had predicted, so I figured I should come by the library to check up on you.” Adrien looked at her, an amused grin on his face. “Were you practicing how to sa—“

“我爱你!” She blurted and Adrien clamped his mouth shut immediately, his cheeks reddening. A few long seconds passed before Marinette realized what she had said and flailed her arms in embarrassment. “I-I-I mean I was practicing h-how to say “I love you” in Mandarin. I-I… erm.. uh… I want to say that to my parents! _Yes!_ I want them to know how much I love them! You should _really_ check out this app, Adrien, it’s pretty accurate and it tells you if you’re enunciating the syllables correctly. Here, I’ll show you.”

Marinette’s face burned as she fiddled with her phone nervously and tapped on the application. “ _I love you.”_

“ _我_ —“

“我爱你。” Adrien interrupted and took the phone away from her, pressing the home button. Her heart raced and pounded fiercely in her chest when she looked up to meet his eyes.

“You don’t need this when I’m around.” He said and gave her phone a tiny wave, his cheeks slightly pink. “Now then, let’s get the lesson started, shall we?”

“Y-Yes…” Marinette breathed out dreamily and she found herself falling deeper in love with the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, they’re in a soundproofed study room at the library :D


End file.
